Ten Years
by BookWormOfBibliophile
Summary: Mordecai was falling in a deep depression after he ruin his relationship with C.J. and still could not get over his dream girl, Margaret. After having an attempt suicide. Death came along to stop him. Fearing to lose his best babysitter for his son, Tomas, death made a deal with Mordecai to let him see to sides of his future. Would it end to be a happy ending or end up to disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I like to say before I start telling the story that I don't own any of it. I don't own the charters but only the plot of the story. I hope I got everything down right and you all enjoy it. If you do, please help out by supporting me. If you do this then I'll more likely to have the next chapter up and the story will continued on. It's something I dream up one night and I hope you all like... So thank you and enjoy.**

Mordecai woke up in his daily routine. Every morning, he sneak out of bed around six and sneakily heads downstairs to the Living room. Lucky, Rigby, his roommate, was a heavy sleeper. Even if he was looking uncomfortable sleeping on garbage and unwashed laundry since who knows when.

The whole house was quite, like every other morning. Mordecai swiftly made it to the living room, quickly turned it on the television as he turned down the volume in low key. He then change the channel to the News channel. As he did so, the first thing he see's was a familiar robin on the television screen. He smiled at her as she did her broadcast in her regular routine. Mordecai could not help himself smile as he listen to her lovely voice.

"Dude you are still not over her?" Rigby blared out behind Mordecai.

Mordecai jump up from the coach and screamed. "Dude, uncool man, uncool," he growled, "And I am over her," he denied, with a hint of his voice cracked a little, "I'm just watching her for support and as a friend,"

Rigby laugh, "What ever man," he rolled his eyes, "You know it's true and it needs to stop," he said seriously, "You and Margaret have both moved on and are _both_ with someone else," he pointed out.

The blue jaybird frowned at the true facts that. Margaret and him had really both moved on. She was with that handsome news anchor, Del Hanlon, while Mordecai was with amazing girl, C.J., that he would not want to lose in the world. She was perfect for him. She love his quirky ways and hobbies, understands him better than Rigby, his best friend, could or ever will, and most of all, she's always there for him. Margaret, on the other hand, left him to follow her dreams. Never once calling him, checking on him, or even letting him visit her when she was away. There was a time he almost did go see her, just to return her sweater. Then he changed his mind when he saw her happy with her new friends, while he was suffering from depression after she dump him.

Rigby yawn, "I'm going back to bed now," he starts to head up the stairs, back to their room, "And I mean it Mordecai, forget about Margaret, she's no good for. All she does is bring out Depress Mordecai and I don't want to go throw that again. _Ever,"_

Then the raccoon was gone with a flick of his tail, leave Mordecai and the television alone.

Writer Snow: Uhm **bite down on the edge of my pencil**

Rigby: What are you doing Snow?

Writer Snow: Eep Oh it's just you Rigs **breath in relief** Nothing really, Just... writing a story... **look away and looked down what I written**

Rigby: What kind of story? **he smirked, with an eye brow raise and looked over at the paper**

Writer Snow: N-n-n-nothing **cover the paper** it's just something I thought of that's all

Rigby: Let me see **he tries to take the paper from me**

Writer Snow: Nooooooo **I pull the paper out of his reach and run for it**

Rigby: Hey, get back here and let me read it

Writer Snow: It's not good **I cry and locked myself in the computer room**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there and thank you all that support me and encourage me to keep writing this. I never thought this would be good so I worked really heard on this one, with a help of a friend, NightShark, that also help me with the first chapter as well. He had been my main supporter from the very start. Also there had been a few back and forth conflicts about this chapter but he knock some since in me and calm me down. **

**Also here are some shout outs to Dark Magician Boy, Z3-Drake, Tom S, Ikke and Ikke's Uncle**

**Thank you, now on with the story... I hope you like it... I made it with love and care...**

* * *

On the following day, late in the afternoon. Mordecai and Rigby were finishing up their day of work by picking up trash around the park they both work at. Or rather, Mordecai did all the work while Rigby was mostly slacking off. As Mordecai was almost finishing on his side of the field, he glanced over and saw his raccoon friend spearing at a little fly, that was buzzing all around him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Mordecai asked him in an aggravated tone.

"I'm trying to," Rigby grunts, "to get this stupid fly," he said, soon he screamed out in frustration and thrust his poker stick at the fly. To him, the buzzing sounds almost sounded like little laughs, mocking him as he continued to attack it.

"Just stop it already," Mordecai sighed, "You're going to poke someone's eye out and it's going to be mine,"

"Oh come on, Board-e-cai," Rigby teased, as he poked the end of the poker in the blue jay's right wing.

"Ow quit it," he yelled, "Stop messing around or else we'll get in trouble again by Benson,"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, do you know how many times we heard that hot head yelling at us '_Get back to work or you're fired!'_" He mocked, almost trying to sound like Benson himself, "It's getting to the point that it's nothing more than a catchphrase by now,"

Mordecai smiled a bit, "Oh yeah," he thrusts his poker at the raccoon's left shoulder. "You're Fired!" he laughed.

Rigby cried in pain and poked him back, "No You're Fired!"

Mordecai and Rigby kept poking each other until, the underneath of their fur and feathers started to form bruises.

"If you two don't stop this right now, you are _BOTH FIRED!_" yelled the beating red gumball machine standing right beside the two.

Both Mordecai and Rigby dropped their pokers, "B-B-B-Benson?!" they both cried out. Mordecai start to panic, "I'm sorry Benson," he protested, "Rigby made me-"

"I don't care who started it or who did what," Benson growled, rubbing his eyebrows with his index finger and thumb, "Just quit horse playing around and _GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!_" he then stormed back to his golf cart that was parked not far, and drove off, leaving a trail of tire tracks behind him in the dirt road.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder, hurting even more from the stinging pain from the poking stick, "Ow, what was that for?!" he cried, trying not to shed a tear.

"You know what," the blue jay growled, suddenly his butt was ringing and he magically pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He smiled when he saw it was a massage from C.J.

He opened up the text message.

C.J.: _**Hey :)**_

Mordecai quickly responds back

Mordecai: _**Hey there, what's up?**_

After few seconds, which that felt like a very long minute to him, C.J. replied back. He laughed as he saw the message.

C.J.: _**The ceiling ;P**_

Mordecai: _**Ha ha funny what r u doing right now?**_

C.J.: _**Nothing much, just got out of work it was a really rough day =-=; **_

_**How was ur day? I hope it was better than mine**_

Mordecai: _**Lol not really me and Rig's were jabbing each other with poking sticks and got yelled at by Benson like always**_

C.J.: _**Lol **_

Mordecai paused for a second in his thoughts before he replied back to her.

Mordecai: _**Hey r u busy this Friday night?**_

C.J.: _**Not really **_

Mordecai: _**Would u like to hang out?**_

C.J.: _**Sure**_

Mordecai: _**Cool, where would u like to do?**_

C.J.: _**Let's hang out at my place, I'll rent us a movie**_

Mordecai: _**It better b a good one lol**_

C.J.: _**Oh it will b, it's Love Bot 3**_

Mordecai: _**No way, they made a third one already?**_

C.J.: _**Yeah lol can't believe it myself. Well I gtg. Call you when I get home**_

Mordecai: _**Okay cyah **_

Mordecai closed his flip phone and stuck it back behind him. Rigby looked up him and nudged him, "So," he dragged out, "Going on a date with C.J.?" he teased.

The bluejay's face blushed, "Yeah so, it's nothing new," he walked away and gathered up the last remaining of trash.

When everything was finally done and over with, they both headed back to the house together. As they enter the door, the first thing they saw was Pop's large oversize pink round head over the living room couch, staring at the television screen.

"Yo Pops," called Rigby, "Whatcha watching?"

Pops turn at them, "Oh Mordecai and Rigby," the old man beamed at them in a childlike manner, "You two just came in just in time. The news just came on and Margaret is on right now,"

"Really?" Mordecai rushed to the tv and stared at the screen. No doubt about it, the lovely robin reporter was on the screen. Suddenly the channel changed into monster trucks crashing into each other and creating explosions, "Hey?!" the jay bird screamed. He quickly looked at Rigby, who was laying on the couch next to Pops and had the remote control in his hand. Mordecai cringed at the raccoon, "What was that for? Change it back," he reach out for the remote.

Rigby jumped out of Mordecai's grasp, "No way dude," he growled, "You'll get all desperate watching nothing but the news. All just because you want to see her,"

Mordecai frozed and stared down at the ground, "So what," he mumbled, "It means nothing anyway."

After that, he start to head up the stairs and a door was heard slammed rumbled through the house. Pops and Rigby both looked at each other with a concerned and worried expression on their faces.

* * *

Rigby: Uhm…. it's not bad **Flipping through the pages** I like it. It's really good

**I hide behind a giant couch pillow**

Writer Snow: Yeah right…. **I moan** you're just saying that to make me feel better…..

**A 17 year-old boy walked into the room**

Editor Night: Its actually is good. **He smiles** It just needed a little work, thats all. I really do like it.

Writer Snow: Are you sure about that Night?….. **I lower the pillow from my face and looked up at Night**

Editor Night: Have a bit more faith in your work Snow… I mean it. Its good.

Rigby: Listen to this guy, he knows what he is saying. Now then, I have this one request for the both of you. Can you make me tough and awesome?

Both Night and Snow: No!

Rigby: Oh Come On!

Writer Snow: Sorry dude, but we are going by how you really are

Editor Night: Besides, you're cool enough already! **Holds his fist out towards Rigby**

**Rigby glares at Night and walks away**

Editor Night: Wow man….. Not cool **lowers his fist**

Writer Snow: Can I sis fist you? **I hold up my fist out towards Night**

Editor Night: Do you even have to ask? **He raises his fist again and fist bumps with Snow**


End file.
